Tales of Lightningclan
by kittenroars
Summary: Lightningclan and Frostclan have been allies for many moons, but when a prophecy comes to Lightningclan, nothing will ever be the same again. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is there something wrong?"The grey-blue she-cat asked, flicking her ear. The starry black and orange tabby nodded.

The she-cat glanced around her, seeing only stars and a faint image of two fiery cats battling. Shocked, she looked up, expecting to see the familiar face of Tigerstripe, but saw only the stars

around her and the battling cats. "In Dark and Bright," A voice said quietly, echoing around the stars.

"You will find great fires only to be clenched by Sky"


	2. Chapter 1

The fluffy gray Leader flicked her tail to summon up the chosen Warriors and Apprentices to go to the gathering.

"Blueleaf, Berrystorm, Lionpaw, Ravenpaw, Brightfur, Mistyfur and Gorsepaw, follow me. You all have been chosen

to go to the Gathering."Softstar said as she lead the way out of the entrance to LightningClan and to the River-

Rock. When everybody had arrived to RiverRock, they started the Gathering. "You may speak first." Silkstar,

Leader of FrostClan said, dipping his head and sitting. The moon shone through the clouds as the Gathering went

on. "LightningClan has been well fed, and plenty of rain has come down, sent by Starclan to clench our thirst,

although the desert heat still rages on. A new litter of kits has arrived, Stripekit and Lilykit " Softstar said and

dipped her head to Silkstar as he stood up. "We have two new warriors, Beetlepatch and Mistclaw, and three new

apprentices named Mudpaw,Jadepaw and Rainpaw. There isn't any other thing that's interesting that happened

on our flat territory." Softstar got up and flicked his tail. "That's all?" She asked. "Yes, that is all." Silkstar responded.

The cats below chatted for a bit before Softstar called back his clanmates and blinked a farewell to Silkstar before

he left with his clan behind him. Soon after, Silkstar had also left RiverRock. The night before, Pearlflight sneaked

out to Frostclan at night to ask Snowlight to stay at RiverRock after the Gathering to tell him something. When she

finally found Snowlight, she hurried to him. "Snowlight! You stayed!" Pearlflight said, pleased. "Well, of course I

stayed!" Snowlight purred back."Listen, i have to ask you a question. ." (TO BE CONTINUED!)


	3. Chapter 2

"Where's Pearlflight?" Brairmist asked as the group padded into the camp. "She's probably just out hunting, or maybe she found a useful stock of herbs." Blackspot responded. "Hm?" Mousefur emerged from the Elder's den. "Pearlflight isn't here?"  
"Nope" Blackspot said, blinking at Mousefur in respect

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"As sure as possible-" Mousefur was cut off by the entrance to camp rustling. Pearlflight was at the entrance, with a look of dissapointment and sadness on her face. She padded quickly to the dead bush where all the clan's Warriors sleep. A tiny, blue-grey kit stumbled out of a sandy underground cave where all the Queens and their kits slept and played. "Stripekit, get back here!" Frostfur's soft voice sounded from the nursery. "But moom!" Stripekit begged."I wanna go explore!" Frostfur sighed. "Okay, fine, but take Lilykit with you." Another tiny voice came from the nursery. "Yay!" Lilykit ran out and nearly tripped over Stripekit as she ran off towards a vine-covered crevase. "Frostfur! Keep your kits out of my den! She's breaking all my herbs!" Blueleaf yelled out from the crevase as Lilykit scrambled out with a blue-purple stain on her front-paw. "Lilykit! What's that blue stain?" Stripekit asked as Lilykit nearly ran over him again. "I dont know!" Lilykit said before she licked it. "It tastes funny." She said between licks. Frostfur came over and grabbed Lilykit and Stripekit. "That's enough trouble-causing for today!" She said as she walked back into the nursery with the two troublesome kits.  
"Phew, im glad that's over. Let's go see what happened with Pearlflight." Briarmist said, padding over to the Warrior's den.


End file.
